fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Books
Living Books is a franchise of animated, interactive children's video games. Series *Living Books *Disney's Animated Storybook **Disney Motion Storybook ***Muppet Story Sing Along ****Marvel Motion Comics *****The Force Storybook ******Indy's Story Collection *******20th Century Fox's Animated Storybook *Dreamworks' Animated Storybook **Aardman's Animated Storybook ***Big Idea's Animated Storybook ****Rankin-Bass's Animated Storybook *****Hasbro's Animated Storybook ******Universal's Animated Storybook *Warner Bros' Interactive Storybook **DC Motion Comics ***The Wizarding World Interactive Storybook *Nickelodeon's Animated Storybook *Sony's Interactive Storybook Entries *Just Grandma and Me *Arthur's Teacher Trouble *The Lion and the Mouse *Ruff's Bone *Little Monster at School *Arthur's Birthday *Harry and the Haunted House *The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight *Dr. Seuss's ABC *Sheila Rae, the Brave *The Berenstain Bears in the Dark *Green Eggs and Ham *Stellaluna *Arthur's Reading Race *The Cat in the Hat *Arthur's Computer Adventure *D.W. the Picky Eater *One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish *Oh, the Thinks You Can Think *The Foot Book *I Can Read with My Eyes Shut! *Mr. Brown Can Moo, Can You? *There's a Wocket in my Pocket! *Fox in Socks *Oh, Say Can You Say? *Hop on Pop *Marvin K. Mooney, Will You Please Go Now? *I Am NOT Going to Get Up Today! *Great Day for Up *The Shape of Me and Other Stuff *In a People House *Maybe You Should Fly a Jet Maybe You Should Be a Vet *Ten Apples Up on Top *The Tooth Book *If I Ran the Circus *Yertle the Turtle *Gertrude McFuzz *The Big Brag *If I Ran the Zoo *Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose *Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are *Scrambled Eggs Super *Dr. Seuss's Sleep Book *Hunches in Bunches *The Sneetches *Too Many Daves *What Was I Scared Of? *The Zax *The Butter Battle Book *The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins *Oh, To Think That I Saw it on Mulberry Street! *McElligot's Pool *Oh, the Places You'll Go! *Daisy-Head Mayzie *Are You My Mother *Go Dog Go *The Best Nest *The Berenstain Bears and the Missing Dinosaur Bone *Bears in the Night *The Bear Detectives *The Bears Christmas *Inside Outside Upside Down *The Bike Lesson *Corduroy *Yo! Yes? *Here Comes the Cat! *The Rainbabies *Is Your Mama a Llama? *Leo the Late Bloomer *Goose *Five Creatures *Red Riding Hood *Goldilocks and the Three Bears *Scrambled States of America *This Land Is Your Land *The Star Spangled Banner *There Was an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly *Antarctic Antics *Musical Max *Keeping House *Waiting for Wings *Curious George Rides a Bike *The Great White Man-Eating Shark *Flossie and the Fox *Cat and Canary *Make Way for Ducklings *Blueberries for Sal *Time of Wonder *Burt Dow: Deep Water Man *Strega Nona *Joseph Had a Little Overcoat *Stone Soup *The Tale of the Mandarin Ducks *Giggle, Giggle, Quack *The Most Wonderful Egg in the World *Wings: A Tale of Two Chickens *The Foolish Frog *Picnic *The Three Legged Cat *Why Mosquitoes Buzz in People's Ears *A Story A Story *Who's in Rabbit's House *The Village of Round and Square Houses *Hot Hiphop *How Do Dinosaurs Say Good Night? *The Teacher from the Black Lagoon *What's Under My Bed? *By the Light of the Halloween Moon *The Three Robbers *A Dark Dark Tale *Georgie *Where the Wild Things Are *Alligators All Around *Pierre *One Was Johnny *Chicken Soup With Rice *In The Night Kitchen *Chicka Chicka Boom Boom *Wild About Books *Inch By Inch *Millions of Cats *Chrysanthemum *Owen *A Weekend with Wendell *Monty *The Wizard *The Night Before Christmas *Max's Christmas *Morris's Disappearing Bag *Owl Moon *Clown of God *Too Many Tamales *Harold & the Purple Crayon *A Picture for Harold's Room *Harold's Fairy Tale *The Mysterious Tadpole *Drummer Hoff *Smile for Auntie *Miss Nelson Has a Field Day *Miss Nelson Is Back *Pete's A Pizza *Doctor De Soto *The Amazing Bone *Click, Clack, Moo: Cows That Type *The Pigs' Wedding *The Cow Who Fell in the Canal *Charlie Needs a Cloak *Good Night, Gorilla *Happy Birthday Moon *The Naping House *The Paperboy *Patrick *The Hat *Harry the Dirty Dog *No Roses For Harry *Officer Buckle And Gloria *Dot The Fire Dog *I Want a Dog *Angus Lost *The Snowy Day *Whistle for Willie *Peter's Chair *Pet Show! *A Letter to Amy, The Trip, Apt. 3 *Diary of a Worm *Anatole *Frog Goes To Dinner *I Lost My Bear *I Love You Like Crazy Cakes *Three Cheers For Catherine The Great *The Day Jimmy's Boa Ate the Wash *Shrinking Violet *Will I Have A Friend? *Little Drummer Boy *Merry Christmas, Space Case *Sam and the Luckey Money *The Tomtem *The Twelve Days of Christmas *Noisy Nora *T is For Terrible *Cannonball *Munro *Uncle Elephant *Open Wide: Tooth School Inside *How Do Dinosaurs Get Well Soon? *Wilfred Gordon McDonald Partridge *Joey Runs Away *Ralph S. Mouse *Stanley And The Dinosaur *Swimmy *Frederick *Fish Is Fish *Cornelius *Each Peach, Pear, Plum *Hush Little Baby *Let's Give Kitty a Bath *Teeny-Tiny and the Witch-Woman *Space Case *The Boy With Two Shadows *The Witch In The Cherry Tree *The Dot *Amazing Grace *Brave Irene *The Emperor's New Clothes *The Swineherd *Nightingale *Tikki Tikki Tembo *Hot Hippo *The Happy Lion *The Magic of Anansi *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Papa, Please Get the Moon For Me *The Very Quiet Cricket *I See A Song *How Do Dinosaurs Eat Their Food? *Danny and the Dinosaur *Dinosaur Bones *Stanley and the Dinosaurs *I Stink *Mike Mulligan and His Steam Shovel *Trashy Town *The Remarkable Riderless Runaway Tricycle *The Beast of Monsieur Racine *Arnie the Doughnut *Max's Words *The Island of Skog *Five Chinese Brothers *The Mouse and the Motorcycle *Wee Gillis *Bear Snores On *Bear Wants More *Henry Hikes to Fitchburg *Panama *He's Got the Whole World in His Hand *Don’t Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus! *The Pigeon Finds a Hot Dog! *Knuffle Bunny: A Cautionary Tale *Knuffle Bunny Too: A Case of Mistaken Identity *Leonardo the Terrible Monster *Naked Mole Rat Gets Dressed *The Duckling Gets a Cookie!? *Hooray for Amanda and Her Alligator *Goodnight Moon *Hit the Road to Dreamland *There's a Nightmare in my Closet *Tar Beach *Brahms' Lullaby *Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star *So You Want to be President *My Senator and Me: A Dog's Eye View of Washington D.C. *Madam President *I Could Do That! Esther Morris Gives Women the Vote! *Wallace's Lists *Henry Builds a Cabin *The House That Jack Built *Aye Pluto *Ma Aseh Chamisha Balonim *Tiras Cham *Dirah Lekhasir *Caspion *Caspion in Danger *Caspion's Great Journey *Shmulik Kipod *Ha Tzav Shel Oren *Eliezer Ve Ha Gezer *Frozen *Frozen 2 *The Prince and the Pauper *Treasure Planet *Lilo & Stitch *Tarzan *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Song of the South *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 *Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *Aladdin *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *The Princess and the Frog *The Emperor's New Groove *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Lady and the Tramp *The Fox and the Hound *The Rescuers *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *A Bug's Life *Dumbo *The Three Little Pigs *102 Dalmatians *Monsters University *Monsters Inc *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Inside Out *Teacher's Pet *Ratatouille *Cinderella *Cinderella: A Twist in Time *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *Winnie the Pooh and the Tigger Family Tree *Winnie the Pooh and Piglet's Journey *Winnie the Pooh and the Little Heffalump *Winnie the Pooh and the Search for Christopher Robin *Winnie the Pooh's Easter Carol *Winnie the Pooh and the Reunion with Christopher Robin *The Aristocats *Oliver & Company *Wall-E *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *A Goofy Book *The Great Mouse Detective *Sleeping Beauty *Robin Hood *Bambi *Bambi and the Great Prince of the Forest *Brother Bear *Home on the Range *Tangled *Chicken Little *Up *Zootopia *Meet the Robinsons *The Good Dinosaur *Moana *Coco *The Incredibles *The Incredibles 2 *Onward *Soul *Raya and the Last Dragon *The Lion King *Pocahontas *Toy Story *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *101 Dalmatians *Hercules *The Little Mermaid *Mulan *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too *Enchanted *The Wild *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Mickey's House of Villains *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Tinkerbell *Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure *Tinkerbell and the Secret of the Wings *Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinkerbell and the Pirate Fairy *Tinkerbell and the Legend of the Neverbeast *Lilo and Stitch II: Stitch has a Glitch *Stitch: The Book *Leroy and Stitch *Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland *The Rescuers Down Under *The Fox and The Hound II *Kronk's New Groove *Brother Bear II *Aladdin and the Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Planes *Planes: Fire and Rescue *The Ugly Duckling *The Ant and the Grasshopper *The Hare and the Tortoise *The Penguin who Hated the Cold *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Pomp and Circumstance *Lambert the Sheepish Lion *Willie the Whale *Susie the Little Blue Coupe *Johnny Fedora and Alice Bluebonnet *Bongo *Mickey and the Beanstalk *The Wind in the Willows *Ichabod Crane *Little Hiawatha *Peter and the Wolf *Pecos Bill *The Sword in the Stone *The Black Cauldron *Mary Poppins *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Pete's Dragon *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Brave *Dinosaur *Tron *Tron: Legacy *The Love Bug *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Sofia the First *The Muppet Book *The Great Muppet Caper *The Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppet Babies *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets From Space *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Book *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *The Muppets *Muppets Most Wanted *Iron Man Trilogy *Thor Trilogy *Captain America Trilogy *Doctor Strange *Captain Marvel *Ant-Man *Ant-Man and the Wasp *Wolverine Trilogy *Spider-Man: Homecoming *Big Hero 6 *Prequel Trilogy *Original Trilogy *Sequel Trilogy *Raiders of the Lost Ark *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *Thumbelina *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Anastasia *Titan A.E. *Robots *Horton Hears a Who *Rio *Rio 2 *The Peanuts Book *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *Joseph: King of Dreams *The Prince of Egypt *Shark Tale *Over the Hedge *Megamind *Rise of the Guardians *Bee Book *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *The Road to El Dorado *Puss in Boots *Monsters vs. Aliens *Trolls *The Croods *Turbo *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Antz *Home *Penguins of Madagascar *The Boss Baby *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Book *Abominable *Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out *Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers *Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave *Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Chicken Run *Flushed Away *Jonah: A VeggieTales Book *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Book *A Snoodle's Tale *Duke and the Great Pie War *King George and the Ducky *Lyle the Kindly Viking *LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space *LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *The League of Incredible Vegetables *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *The Ballad of Little Joe *Moe and the Big Exit *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *The Star of Christmas *An Easter Carol *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *The Little Drummer Boy *Frosty the Snowman *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman *Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town *The Year Without a Santa Claus *A Miser Brothers' Christmas *Here Comes Peter Cottontail *Transformers *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Transformers: Age of Extinction *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Equestria Girls: Friendship Games *Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *My Little Pony: The Book *The Care Bears Book *Care Bears II: A New Generation *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 *The Secret Life of Pets *Sing *Minions *The Lorax *How the Grinch Stole Christmas! *The Tale of Despereaux *Casper *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Tweety's High Flying Adventure *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas *Looney Tunes: The Shell Game *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Summer Vacation *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish *Tom and Jerry: The Book *Collin the Speedy Boy: The Book *Collin the Speedy Boy: The Speedy Discovery *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy: An New Teary Beginning *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy: A Teary Problem *The Bunnicula Book *Scooby-Doo: The Book *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *Be Cool Scooby-Doo *The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *Yogi Bear: The Book *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas *The Flintstones: The Book *The Jetsons: The Book *Dastardly and Muttley *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: The Return of the Hooded Claw *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip *The Powerpuff Girls Book *Steven Universe: The Book *Superman Trilogy *Batman Trilogy *The Dark Knight Trilogy *Catwoman *Man of Steel *The Green Lantern *Batman v. Superman *Suicide Squad *Wonder Woman *Justice League *Shazam *Aquaman *Sesame Street: Follow That Bird *Elmo in Grouchland *The LEGO Book *Storks *Video Game Swordsman *The Wallaby *The Goonies *The LEGO Ninjago Book *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Clifford's Really Big Book *You Got the Talent *The Face Paint Gang *Happy Feet *Happy Feet Two *The Ant Bully *The Iron Giant *Quest for Camelot *Cats Don't Dance *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *The SpongeBob SquarePants Book *The SpongeBob Book: Sponge Out of Water *Barnyard *Rugrats in Paris *The Rugrats Book *Hey Arnold!: The Book *The Wild Thornberries Book *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Surf's Up *Surf's Up 2 *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 *The Smurfs *The Smurfs 2 *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3 *The Emoji Book *Peter Rabbit Category:Video Games